Misunderstood
by Obiwankeyoshi
Summary: Tiempos de guerra. Dos bandos. Dos seres diferentes hallaran la paz entre ambos. Uno intentara entender al otro, mientras que el segundo buscara la manera de protegerle. Sonadow. Habra lemon mas adelante. Propiedad de OBKY. Derechos reservados.
1. Un encuentro memorable

Misunderstood: la vida en silencio.

Advierto que lo siguiente es un Sonadow, todo lo que se lea aquí podría no parecerlo al comienzo, pero es el 1er cap, ténganlo en cuenta. No me hago responsable por los menores locos que se atrevan a leer esto sin gustarle. Si no les agrada la historia pueden reservárselo, todo mal comentario será borrado. Si tienen criticas constructivas las aceptare y quizás las responda. Mayores de 18 preferiblemente, o los que ya tengan conocimiento de este tipo de relaciones. Gracias.

* * *

No hace mucho, se dio una guerra... heroes y robots oscuros peleaban entre si por la supervivencia y el control. Los heroes eran pocos, y a pesar de que los robots les ganaban en numero, su espiritu no decaeria facilmente. Muchas cosas se habian perdido a causa de esta batalla, entre vidas y hogares, comida y vegetacion, avances y armonia, y se hacia hasta lo imposible por adquirirlo de nuevo. Pero no se dejen engañar... la historia que les relato no trata por completo de esta guerra, sino de dos seres que vivian entre esa batalla, sobre todo, un ser solitario, que nadie sabia casi de quien se trataba… si quieren saber de quien se trata, su historia, y lo que sucede aquí… mejor lean, que ni pista les dare sobre esto…

Cap 1: un encuentro memorable

"_Hm… libertad… una simple palabra… ¿Cómo puede algo como ello cambiar la mentalidad del ser vivo…? Espero averiguar algun dia eso… saber de que se trata… saber que es vivirla en compañía de alguien… pero ahora no puedo… por ahora.. tengo que hacer algo muy importante… ya tendre tiempo para lo que deseo."_

Ciudad capital Cibernaut. Hora: 13:07. Afueras de la base Hero.

-Wow, espero que podamos reparar todos estos escombros… - decia un joven erizo azul ojiesmeralda, vivo como la llama, libre como el viento, valiente como lo dictaba su vida.

-¡SONIC! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ, QUE TE VAN A VER, IDIOTA! – Le gritaba un equidna rojo ojivioleta, rudo y fuerte como la tierra, algo cabeza dura y fiel a sus compañeros.

-Calma Knuckles, ni que me fueran a ver, no hay nadie.

-¿Ah no…? Bueno… aun asi, si te hubiesen visto te hubiesen eliminado.

-Pf… si te preocupas por nada…

-¿Por nada? Si seras… tal cual un niño.

-¡Ja!

El joven ojiesmeralda salio a gran velocidad a recorrer terreno. Le daba algo de pesar ver tantos hogares destruidos. Tantas tumbas en diferentes sitios hechas a piedra. Tanta maquinaria destruida. Tanta sangre vieja… El habia crecido en un lugar parecido, solo que menos urbano, y mas lleno de vida. Pero ahora las maquinas habian arrazado todo, destruido cual cosa viesen por el camino… No les interesaba nada. Y ahora la guerra contra robots peligrosos habia comenzado, Eliminando sin piedad a quien hubiese por el medio, sin importar si era hombre, mujer o niño.

-… Que dolor da el ver todo esto… - Decia para si mismo el joven, con tristeza al ver tanto destruido, dañado, perdido.

Se perdio, tanto entre su mente, como en ubicación, llego a parar en zona enemiga sin darse cuenta. Y en ese momento salieron diferentes clases de robots armados y de gran tamaño, rodeandole.

-¡Rayos! –Intento buscar salida entre los robots, pero le cerraron el paso, impidiendo alguna manera de escapar - ¿Y ahora que hago…?

Cuando los robots daban señal de ataque, y el se cubrio, algo los destrozo rapidamente, unos sables de gran brillo empezaron a destrozarlos y cortarlos en dos.

-¿Uh…?

Alguien, un erizo negro de rayas rojas, y de traje carmesi, portador de dos espadas largas y brillantes destrozaba los robots a gran velocidad y agilidad. El joven azul, se quedo abobeado, por tal gracia y determinacion, al igual de ver al extraño salvador. Mientras, el desconocido seguia destruyendo a los robots, hasta no dejar mas que simples pedazos de metal, chips rotos y tuercas…

-Hm… - El desconocido miro a su alrededor y luego vio al ojiesmeralda, fijamente, en un silencio inquietante.

- … H-hola… g-gracias… por ayudarme – Decia, aun algo abobeado.

-No fue nada… - Respondio el salvador, de manera algo seria.

- Perdona… jamas te vi en este lugar… ¿Quién eres…?

-… Shadow… Shadow The Hedgehog… - Dio una pequeña reverencia, guardando las espadas – Y Tu… ¿Quién eres?.

-Yo… soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog.

-Bien… Sonic… Te recomendaria que no andases en esta zona… no es para alguien como tu.

-¿UH? – El erizo se sintio insultado, solo lo habian agarrado desprevenido, según el - ¿PERDON? ¿Cómo que alguien como yo?

-Je… - sonrio.

Extrañamente, el ojiesmeralda callo tras eso, se quedo algo perdido en esa sonrisa, la cual le parecio hermosa. Era raro ver a alguien sonreir en ese tiempo de guerra. Por eso le parecia bella e inusual.

-Bien… debo irme – Dijo el ojicarmin, dando la vuelta.

-¡E-espera! ¿te vas asi sin mas?

-Pues… si… no tengo mas nada que hacer…

-… Destruistes esos robots… ¿estas del lado del bien?

El erizo negro no respondio, quedo callado un momento, luego volteo y le miro de manera seria.

-… Nos veremos luego…

-¡ESPERA!

El salvador desaparecio en un extraño resplandor, cegando un poco al erizo azul. Desde ese momento, muchas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza del joven. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo habia ayudado? ¿De que lado estaba? Sin mas planeacion, decidio preguntarle el mismo hasta sacar respuestas. Pero ahora solo podia volver a su base, a contar lo que paso. Sin mas, se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

-… - Viendo como se iba el otro desde una zona alta y alejada, el joven erizo negro se quedo pensativo, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar, sin mirar atrás.

"_Mi nombre es Shadow… vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria… nadie sabe de que lado estoy… y quien soy en concreto… nadie sabe por que hago las cosas… soy un incomprendido… un Misunderstood…"_

Continue…


	2. Un Acuerdo de Visita

Cap 2: un acuerdo de visita.

Pasaron los días tras aquel encuentro. El erizo joven había intentado explicar a sus compañeros refugiados aquel afortunado encuentro. Muchos no le creyeron, para esperarse… "¿un superviviente afuera, destruyendo solo unos robots? Estas de broma seguro." Llegaban a decir inclusive que estaba loco, mandándolo al silencio. Solo dos amigos suyos le creyeron, el equidna rojo y un pequeño zorro de dos colas.

Tails- vaya Sonic, nunca me hubiera imaginado que había alguien mas allá afuera – dijo el joven zorrito, sorprendido.

Knuckles- sobre todo intacto en semejante lugar – afirmó el equidna.

Sonic- lo se… pero pareció poder manejar bien la situación.

Tails- ¿por qué no lo invitas a la base? Aquí por lo menos no le faltara refugio ni compañía.

Sonic- ¡oye! ¡No es mala idea!

Knuckles- je, solo no te quedes a solas con el.

Sonic- ¿QUE INSINUAS? – dijo el joven azul, pasando a ser rojo.

Knuckles- jaja, nada, nada… - dijo este, retirándose.

Tails- ¿iras a buscarle ahora? – pregunto, curioso.

Sonic- si, seguro vengo con el antes del anochecer.

Tails- esta bien, estaré trabajando en el tornado.

Sonic- bien, ¡nos vemos a la noche! – dijo, saliendo a la superficie a gran velocidad.

El erizo azul empezó a recorrer el mismo campo de chatarra de hace días, esperando poder encontrar a aquel ser que le había salvado hace mucho. Aquel erizo negro de rayas rojas, ojos carmín y mejillas morenas. Confiaba en que lo encontraría, tenia una gran corazonada de que lo hallaría.

Paso el rato, lo encontró sentado en una pila de robots dañados, cortados y echando chispas. El curiosamente miro al recién llegado, quien le devolvió la mirada alegremente.

Sonic- hey, ¡hola! me alegra verte.

Shadow- ¿uh? ¿Y eso…?

Sonic- me salvaste la otra vez, tengo motivo para alegrarme.

Shadow- si tú lo dices…

El azul se subió de un salto a la pila de robots y se sentó al lado del negro. Este otro le abrió un poco de espacio y miro hacia el frente.

Sonic- … gracias de nuevo por… salvarme la otra vez…

Shadow- no… tienes por que agradecerlo – dijo este, aun con su mirada recta.

Sonic- ¡claro que si! – le dijo muy afirmativamente, volteando a verle – ¡no muchos se hubiesen atrevido a pelear contra esos robots solo por una persona!

Shadow- … bueno… eso… es algo lógico por lo que sucede hoy en día…

Sonic- ¿ves? No miento. Hasta tú lo crees así, pero a pesar de eso me salvaste…

Shadow- … no fue nada – sonrió.

Una vez mas, Sonic se quedo embobado por aquella sonrisa y callo.

Shadow- ¿uh…? ¿Pasa algo? – volteo mirándole, extrañado.

Sonic- n-no, nada – dijo, volviendo en si.

Shadow- bueno…

Sonic- … oye… ¿este solo?

Shadow- … se podría decir…

Sonic- … ¿te apetecería venir conmigo?

El erizo rojo callo mirándolo algo sorprendido, nadie le había echo alguna invitación así al parecer.

Shadow- … ¿Por qué querrías que fuese contigo…? Apenas y nos conocemos…

Sonic- … tu como yo estas solo…

Shadow- … por lo que veo tu andas con mucha gente…

Sonic- no… no lo entiendes…

Shadow- ¿eh…?

Sonic- … ando solo… porque nadie me entiende… es cierto, vivo rodeado de gente… pero a muy pocos les soy muy preciado… y me siento solo… tu eres como yo… andamos solos…

Shadow quedo callado y pensativo tras aquella reflexión… jamás había oído una definición de soledad tal cual como esa… tan acertada a su situación…

Sonic- … entonces… ¿querrías venir conmigo…?

Shadow- … yo… no se…

Sonic- ¿no sabes…? ¿Por qué?

Shadow- … siempre he estado solo… y jamás me acostumbraría a estar alrededor de tanta gente….

Sonic-… entiendo…

Shadow- ….

Sonic- … resuelto…entonces vendré yo todos los días – dijo sonriente.

Shadow- ¿eh?

Sonic- ¡claro! ¡Así ninguno de los dos estará solo!

Shadow- … esta bien… no es mala idea – dijo este, algo pensativo al respecto.

Sonic- ¡perfecto! Entonces vendré mañana de nuevo, seguro a esta hora, ¿te parece bien?

Shadow- … si… esta bien.

Sonic- je je – mostró una sonrisa, alegre por lo que pudo planificar con su nuevo amigo.

El erizo negro miro su sonrisa, igual que el, se quedo algo embobado por esta. Mientras, el erizo azul miro el cielo y se alarmo porque ya había oscurecido.

Sonic- ¡rayos! ¡Me van a cortar la cabeza! Ya es tarde – se levanto rápidamente y volteo hacia Shadow – perdona por irme ahora, hay un horario donde mi hogar cierra sus puertas por seguridad y me quedare fuera si no llego.

Shadow- no te preocupes… mañana estaré aquí, esperándote.

Sonic- vale, hasta mañana – se despidió cordialmente, salto a tierra de nuevo y se fue a gran velocidad.

El erizo negro se quedo viendo como el azul desaparecía en el horizonte a gran velocidad. Quedo pensando mucho en el. Y en su platica…

_-Y así se fue… dejándome aquí, en espera del día siguiente… ¿valdrá tanto la pena verlo? No lo se… pero así siento que quiero continuar pasando por estos lares… ya no estoy tan solo como creía… ¿será capaz de entenderme el…? Eso… tendré que verlo…_

Continuara…


	3. La espera de Sonic

Cap. 3.1: mientras Sonic espera

Ciudad capital Cibernaut. Hora: 08:05. Interior de la base Hero.

Todo en ese día estaba callado, algunos iban de un lado a otro. Todos a excepción de un erizo azul, quien estaba sentado en su hab. esperando la hora de salir. Era temprano y el había decidido madrugar, lo cual le hacía más difícil la espera, ya que la hora acordada de encontrarse con su nuevo amigo era cerca del anochecer.

Sonic- genial… esto es horrible… tener que esperar tanto… era mejor haberme quedado dormido…

El joven daba vueltas en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Por 1ª vez en su vida se aburría casi llegando a los extremos de la desesperación, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, ya que lo único que había de trabajo en la base ya había sido tomado. En ese entonces, logro pensar en algo que hacer mientras esperaba, y así estar afuera para llegar más rápido donde Shadow. Se levanto y fue a la entrada, donde se encontraba su compañero zorro reparando las puertas de la entrada junto con el equidna, quien levantaba los pesados metales y aceros que se utilizarían para la reforma de la puerta.

Sonic- hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?

Tails- ah, Sonic, reparábamos aquí un poco para que las puertas cierren mejor en la noche, además el jefe del lugar me pidió que instalase un escáner de huellas dactilares por si las cámaras de la entrada y el radio-comunicador no funcionasen y necesitáramos saber quién va a entrar

Sonic- suena demasiado aparatoso... oigan, necesitarán algo de afuera, ¿no?

Knuckles- pues al parecer necesitamos parte del cableado de los robots para usar de... de... ¿de qué era Tails?

Tails- hay que ver... -dijo el zorro suspirando por la mala memoria de su amigo- de extensión, ex-ten-sión...

Knuckles- ah, ya, eso mismo

Sonic- je... -dijo, dejando caer una ligera gotita de sudor por aquella rareza vista- y bueno, saldré ahora, si quieren se las puedo traer, pero ojo que advierto que seguro tardo, ¿vale?

Tails- vale Sonic, muchas gracias -dijo sonriente el pequeño zorrito.

Sonic- por nada, ¡ hasta luego! -dijo tras irse corriendo a gran velocidad, alzando humo de tierra y polvo tras su carrera.

El erizo iba a gran velocidad recorriendo camino hasta el sitio de encuentro, donde sabía que había cableado de sobra gracias a las montañas de robots... Se detuvo al frente de uno y empezó a tomar sus diferentes cables tras abrir la tapa del mecanismo. Habían diferentes cables y él no sabía con exactitud cual querían, así que los tomo todos y los enrolló con cuidado, poniéndolos en una pila por separado.

Sonic- uf... hace mucho que no hago esto... no desde que mi aeroplano se quedo en mi casa... mi casa... -al joven le entraron tristes recuerdos... anteriores días que había vivido ya, antes de que todo cayese en el triste olvido...

Flashback.

Ahí se veía al erizo azul... viendo con gran alegría un pequeño poblado, y él, junto a su hermanito zorro, vivían en lo más alto de una colina que estaba dentro de este. Las casas eran de madera y piedra, al igual que las tiendas. Una pequeña fuente adornaba el centro de la plaza. Jóvenes se reunían para prácticas de cacería, pesca, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y demás para la supervivencia cuando llegase la hora de partir a buscar nuevos horizontes. El erizo azul vivía cerca de otra casa, una donde se encontraban un par de adultos erizos que lo habían criado hasta que él se mudó, dejándolo en plena independencia, a pesar de que aun le seguían cuidando distanciadamente. La mujer que lo había cuidado era una cazadora, la cual salía y volvía en el mes siguiente, por asuntos de negocios en un gremio no muy lejos del poblado; mientras que el hombre era más apegado a los negocios de carpintería en el poblado, ya que no era para estar haciéndoselas de cazador, ni mucho menos de héroe. En fin... Ya mucho tiempo había pasado para que esa paz reinara... pero cruelmente, lo que se construye en años, se puede acabar en un suspiro....

Una cruel noche había llegado, el mismo día en el que su "madre" había vuelto a la aldea, sombras enormes aparecieron por todos lados y empezaron a acabar con todo lo que había a su paso, incendiando el lugar y despedazando las cosas. Hogares, alimentos... familias... la gran mayoría de la gente había muerto devastada por las sombras o por el fuego que no les permitió escapar y los consumió. En ese instante...

Sonic- ¡Tails, sal por la puerta trasera! ¡Que no te vean!

Tails- ¿y tu Sonic?

Sonic- ¡Tengo que buscar a Matt y a Tyrande! ¡Prometo volver por ti! -el erizo salió hecho una esfera por la puerta, destrozándola al pasar.

Rápidamente, empezó a bajar por la colina, sin que nadie le notase, hasta llegar a una casa que quedaba justo en el pie de esta. Rompió la puerta de una patada y entro a buscar a lo que serían sus padres.

Sonic- ¡MATT! ¡TYRANDE! -gritaba desesperado al no encontrarles. Cada vez se asustaba más mientras recorría la casa en busca de sus seres queridos.

Al final, al no verles dentro, salió en dirección al poblado, asegurándose al alzar la mirada de que no habría esas criaturas a donde se dirigía. En ese entonces el erizo se freno en seco... mirando en dirección al suelo, donde delante de la fuente, la cual se encontraba en llamas, un cuerpo familiar...

Sonic- no........... no...................... no es cierto.................................. -cayó arrodillado rompiendo en llanto desesperado.

Su padre estaba tirado en el suelo con una espada rota en mano. Había luchado como pudo, más había perdido ante las grandes sombras. Había sido demasiado para él...

Sonic- padre... ¿por qué tu...? ¿qué hiciste para merecer esto...? -decía, intentando secarse las lágrimas, las cuales aun salían tristemente.

Entre ese ahogado llanto, se oyó un leve susurro...

"querer... cuidarte...."

Sonic- ! ¿padre...?

Matt- hijo... lo lamento... -decía, medio ahogado en su propia sangre.

Sonic- shhh, no digas nada padre... vas a mejorarte, ya lo verás... -decía asustado el erizo, tomándole entre sus brazos.

Matt- lamento decepcionarte Sonic... pero no... será así...

Sonic- no padre... no... tienes que ponerte mejor...

Matt- lo siento... esta vez... no...

Sonic- ¿p-por qué...? siempre has sido fuerte, no puedes dejarme ahora...

Matt- Sonic... hoy... ya eres un hombre... alguien que puede valerse por sí mismo... y estoy orgulloso de eso...

Sonic- padre...

Matt- ... cuídate mucho... hijo...

Con sus últimas palabras dejo caer su espada y cabeza, cerrando levemente los ojos. El erizo azul había presenciado como un ser querido tan cercano se le había ido de las manos... Lo recostó suavemente de nuevo y salió disparado a buscar a su amigo pequeño, rogándole al cielo que dejasen pasar a su padre.

Casi todo lo había perdido aquel día... muchos amigos... su familia... su hogar... todo por culpa de esas sombras que habían llegado sin más a destruirlos a todos.

Fin del flashback...

Ahí quedo suspirando el erizo, tras tan triste y horrible recuerdo. Lloraba por tal terrible perdida. Lloraba por su familia... por todo lo que había dejado atrás. Pero muy en el fondo agradecía que muchas cosas se habían salvado de eso... su amigo zorro entre todas esas. Y estaba también agradecido, por tener nuevos amigos en Cibernaut que le habían dado cobijo tras llegar. Y sobre todo, por algún motivo, agradecía haber conocido a alguien nuevo, aquel erizo negro, a quien esperaba con ansias para su regreso.

El mismo se veía ante todo eso como un ser incomprendido... a veces triste, a veces alegre... sin que nadie supiese mucho de su pasado y su vida actual. Nadie comprendía por qué a veces tenía sus cambios de humor repentinos por el recuerdo de lo que paso una vez en su hogar...

_"Esto debe de llamarse incomprensión... no los culpo... jamás me he hecho entender... aunque... ahora que esta él... me siento un poco entendido... quisiera conocerlo más a fondo... haber que será lo que suceda..."_


End file.
